


Power of two

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla's not the only one Lindsey wants to screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of two

Title: Power of two  
Fandom: Angel  
Claim: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel, Darla  
Word Count: 612  
Rating: R

AU after _To Shanshu in L.A._

**Power of two**

“I didn’t think I was ever going to get out of that damn meeting, Darla.” I shut the door behind me as I stepped inside the room. “Soon as I get cleaned up, I’ll order something. What do you want toni...”

The noise my briefcase made when it hit the floor seemed to echo off of the walls. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out how in the hell the last person I wanted to see had managed to step foot in my apartment without me inviting him in. Then it dawned on me. Darla had been staying here for over a month, this was her place too. She must have done it.

Angel started to get up from the couch and Darla grabbed his wrist. I couldn’t hear what she whispered, but it made him sigh. My bad arm twitched. Darla smiled at me. “Go take your shower; we’ll talk in a bit.”

\---

I leaned back under the spray, trying to decide what I was going to say to Angel when I came back into the living room. Closing my eyes, I let the water wash over me. It didn’t matter how many times I showered, I always felt dirty. The sound of the shower curtain being pulled back made me freeze.

“She’s what you people brought back in that box?”

For a second, I thought about covering myself up. Instead, I rested against the wall. “I didn’t know it at the time.” All I knew was we’d be bringing something into this world. I never expected it to be a beautiful woman who was even more fucked up than I was. “How long have you been here?”

“Darla called me right after the sun set. I dropped the phone when I heard her voice.” Angel’s fingers tightened on the curtain. “She’s... not who she was.”

“None of us are, Angel.” I turned the water off and reached for a towel. “For a while, I thought she was going to shatter. The soul, being human again, it was too much.”

“I can smell you all over her.” There was no anger in his voice though.

“It isn’t like that.” I wrapped the towel around my waist and padded off into my bedroom. “She told me once that it wasn’t her I wanted to screw. But that’s something you figured out a long time ago, isn’t it?”

I’d barely made it halfway across the room when Angel’s arm curled around my waist. His lips brushed against my ear. “She told me how you’ve been taking care of her, how you helped to keep the nightmares away.”

I chuckled softly. “And she told me she’s dreamed about seeing the two of us together. Her darling boys covered in bruises and blood. All sprawled out and spent on those nice, silk sheets.” Angel growled and I could feel the vibrations in his chest. “Since she invited you over, we should see about making her dreams come true.”

\---

Darla’s head was rested on my chest and mine was on Angel’s shoulder. My body ached in more ways than I could count. The look on Darla’s face when she’d come into the room to find Angel buried inside of me had been worth it though. She had sat at the foot of the bed, watching us for a while before joining in.

Angel’s fingers carded through my hair, making my eyes flutter closed. “I don’t think I’ve seen her that happy since she came back, Angel.”

“What happens now, Lindsey?”

That was an excellent question. “I don’t have a clue, but between the two of us, we’ll make sure she’s all right.”


End file.
